


Softly Slow

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuties, Danti - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, No Septiplier, Non-Explicit Sex, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Dark had a question, and to find the answer, he had to take a chance. Luckily, Anti gave him what he was looking for.





	Softly Slow

**Author's Note:**

> So more of my evil demon boys. My girlfriend gave me the prompt of ‘slow danti’ and this is what I wrote. I really like this one. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Non-Explicit Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

This was, new.

Anti was unsure of what to make of this new predicament as kisses were pressed into his shoulder and collarbone. Dark was on top of him, pressing him into the mattress of their shared bed for what felt like the hundredth time, but this time wasn't like all the others. It was always frantic; animalistic in the way they chased after their own pleasure. Anti always told himself it was nothing more than a good fuck, and he didn't allow himself to dwell on the ‘relationship’ he had with the other creature. It was all too complicated for him to even begin to figure out.

Except, now it was all being dragged up to the surface as Dark kissed at his neck sweetly. He hissed and arched up his hips at a particularly harsh bite, desperate for any sort of friction, starving for it. “Always in such a rush” Dark rumbled, running his hands under Anti’s black t-shirt slightly as he pressed a kiss to his ear, “well, darling, I plan to take my time tonight. I want to watch you fall apart beneath me in only the way I can.”

A gasp got trapped in the back of the green haired creature's throat at the words, tilting his head to the side to grant the other more access without a second thought. “Would you like that, sweetheart? Hmm? To be all mine?”

Before he could give the questions serious thought, Anti found himself eagerly nodding. Well, looks like that answers the question of how he felt about the situation at hand. He would have felt embarrassed except Dark simply smiled sweetly at him, something akin to hope shining in his eyes. Anti would have taken the time to figure out exactly what Dark was doing, except his brain was too busy short circuiting. Everything was too gentle, too much of a stark contrast to what he was used to that it left him dazed as his lips were kissed softly.

It was all just so, tender, Anti would almost say ‘loving’.

Dark asked permission before removing Anti’s clothes gently, eyes glowing red faintly in the dim lighting as he continued his tender exploration. It made something deep within Anti ache as he was lovingly caressed. Dark was memorizing every inch of his skin, mapping it out inch by inch with kiss after kiss until Anti was panting. He could barely think as he carded his fingers through the dark tresses by his belly, gently scratching at Dark's scalp the way he knew he liked when he realized the other was still completely clothed. For some reason, that really seemed to matter to him.

“Mm, I think ya have too many clothes on, Darky” he murmured, Dark looking up at him with a fond smile.

“I guess you're right.”

Anti watched as Dark stripped, reaching out a clawed hand and splaying it across his chest with a small, somewhat timid, smile. It was all so intimate and gentle that it made something within him ache. The air grew incredibly thick with unspoken emotion as Dark kissed him again and again until his lips were swollen and the need for the other grew too strong. Yet, Dark still kept his composure as he slowly kissed at Anti’s thighs, making him pant and whine. The gentleness of it all stunned Anti into silence as a finger finally was pushed into him. It continued with the same leisurely pace as it explored, rubbing at his prostate and making him moan. Dark’s eyes grew darker and some unknown emotion swam in them as Anti laid there, hypnotized as he was stretched. He was a writhing, sobbing mess by the time Dark was done, on the verge of coming only to be denied.

“Hush, Darling, I'll take care of you. I always will.”

Anti found himself shaking, somewhere in the back of his mind knowing the words meant more than Dark let on as he forced himself to relax. He filed that away to think about later. Before long his patience was rewarded with more deep, burningly slow kisses as Dark pushed inside him. It all felt different as he gasped, clutching onto Dark’s shoulders out of the want to more than the need to. Slowly, Dark began thrusting inside of him with such tender care it melted Anti’s cold heart as he moaned.

His whole body felt like it was being consumed by flames from the inside out with every push and pull of Dark’s body. Their skin melted together and left them breathless. Dark whispered praise and sweet nothings in Anti’s ear that made him flush down to his chest and pant with so much unbridled want it hurt. Dark was taking him apart, slowly, piece by piece. It was all so much, almost too much. Neither of them was willing to breathe a word besides their soft moans, unwilling to disturb the quiet, intimate air around them.

The dark haired creature grasped the other’s hips, still kissing him deeply as he focused more on going deeper instead of faster. Anti moaned, head falling back against the pillow as he broke their kiss to pant. The tightening in his gut almost becoming painful. Pressing his face into the other’s neck, he smiled slightly when Dark moved his hands to tangle up with his own fingers above his head. It didn’t take long after that for Anti to tumble into bliss, his lover not far behind him.

For the first time since he had met him, Anti’s expression was honest and open, unguarded. It was then he found the answer to the question he had been too petrified to even think. After a few moments, Dark gently pulled away and cleaned up Anti as the creature below him watched his every movement sharply. Once he was done, the other dragged him down to the mattress and with a content sigh they wrapped up together in a tangle of limbs. Dark pressed a kiss to every inch of Anti’s face, pleased when Anti smiled back and snuggled closer before closing his eyes. With one final kiss pressed into his hair he let his own eyes shut, the unspoken ‘I love you’ hanging thickly in the air as they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘slow danti’. 
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks! 
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
